A White Christmas
by FandomSpawn
Summary: A happy little Christmas special I decided to make! (Fun Fact: My Christmas does not bring snow, but sun.)


It's almost a year since Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground with the help of their adoptive brother, Asriel. The amount of magic power he used took a toll on him. He is currently laying in bed, sleeping peacefully. Frisk quietly tiptoes into his room, a cup of hot chocolate and special medicine in hand. Walking over to Asriel, they softly poke his nose.

"Wakey wakey, Asriel. It's Christmas." Stepping back, Frisk watches as the goat boy sits up slowly and rubs his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asks innocently. Frisk smiles and hands him his hot chocolate. "Thanks." He says before going into a fit of coughing.

"I also brought your medicine. Mom asked me to give it to you since she's busy making dinner. Dad's busy with getting the tree through the door." Frisk giggles and Asriel follows suit as they imagine the King of the Monsters trying to free the 7 foot tree from the front doorway.

Taking a sip of the chocolate goodness, the two sat in comfortable silence. After a while, Asriel speaks up.

"Frisk?" Said person hums in response. "Will I get to see the snow?"

Frisk frowns slightly. They wanted to tell him that he was going to be able to see the snow, but he wasn't healing fast enough. The medicine worked slowly and he wasn't in the ready condition to just up and walk out of his room yet.

"Sorry Azzy. You're not ready to go outside yet." The goat boy just frowns and sinks furthur into his sheets.

"Sometimes I wonder why I freed us in the first place. If I knew that I was going to be sick afterwards, I probably would've let you sacrifice yourself." That hit Frisk hard. The rest of the time they were there was kept silent. That had left Asriel guilty.

After shutting his door to allow him to rest some more, Frisk lets out a sigh and walks into the kitchen to get some advice and speak their mind to their mother.

"Is everything alright, Frisk?" Toriel asks, clearly concerned.

"Azzy says he sometimes wonders about why he freed us. He said if he knew he was going to get sick, he should have let me sacrifice my soul instead."

Toriel brings up her discipline face. "Where is that young man!? I need to have a word with him!"

Frisk is quick to respond and defend Asriel. "Mom, it's okay. He's sleeping so we shouldn't disturb him. And Azzy's kinda right. If I was sacrificed, then you guys would get to have him healthy and maybe not a flower. It was my fault for getting him to talk like that. All he wants is to see the snow for Christmas."

Toriel softens immediately. Then, she starts to devise a plan.

* * *

"Alright, I want the best for my son as we all do. So, Operation A-White-Christmas is a go." Toriel explains to the monsters gathered around her kitchen table. "Do you all understand what you need to do?" She asks, looking towards Sans to start.

"I'll stall Asriel, which means no work since he can't really go anywhere." Sans says nonchalantly.

"I'LL HELP KING ASGORE WITH THE SNOW AND COOLER!" exclaims Papyrus excitedly.

"Me and Undyne will decorate his room to look cold and snowy." Alphys replies, her stuttering getting better since she's reached the Surface.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Frisk takes Asriel to the bathroom and waits outside for him. They know of the plan, so their just helping Sans stall for time.

"You know the both of you don't have to wait for me and follow me around everywhere." Asriel openly complains.

"Oh dear brother. We're just looking out for you, that's all." Frisk swiftly replies. Asriel just shrugs, heading back into his secretly decorated room.

* * *

"W-What happened? How did it happen?!" Asriel practically screams with joy.

"Surprise!" Everyone exclaims.

Papyrus sneakily takes out a snowball from the portable cooler and throws it at the young prince. It landed square in the face. "BULLSEYE!" Asriel blinks for a moment before grabbing another snowball from the cooler and throwing it at the tall skeleton, only to miss and hit his father in the face.

"Oops." He says before running off, his father following not far behind.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT MAKE A MESS IN MY HOUSE!" Toriel exclaims after them.

"I think he's finally happy." Frisk sighs in content. Toriel nods in agreement as she sighs as well, resting her head on her child's head. 'It really is a merry Christmas.' Frisk thinks happily.


End file.
